Baby Toretto
by AngelFace24
Summary: What if Baby Brian mother was Letty instead of Elena and the timeline was in order. Set 9 months after Furious 7.
1. Chapter 1

_**Letty's P.O.V**_

I try to keep my breathing under control as another wave of pain hits me. I've never felt this kind of torture before in my life. I never thought something so beautiful and monumental would be this painful. I'm laying on my side and holding onto the bar as the wave passes. I have my hair pushed to the side as the sweat streams from my forehead.

"How we doing Mama?" I hear Dom walking in with a jug of ice chips.

"How much longer do I have to wait on the epidural. I'm dying here." I say as I grip to the bar on the side of the hospital bed.

"They want to wait until your at five centimeters plus you're two weeks early from your due date. You have one more to go until then."

"It's not my fault this baby is growing like a weed. He's got your tall man gene."

"Or she?"

"It's still fifty fifty."

"We won't know until the little peanut comes out." He says rubbing my stomach.

"But that could take hours. I thought first babies were suppose to come late."

"Baby just be patient."

"I've been patient for 9 whole months with a watermelon in my uterus. DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO BE PATIENT." I say to him in anger.

"Okay, sorry. Foot in the mouth moment."

"I'm sorry baby. I'm just so tired and I just want this baby out of me." I start crying and I feel him wipe my tears away. These fucking hormones have me all over the place.

"I know baby. I wish I could take away some of the pain for you."

"Tell me a story. Anything. I need a distraction to ease the pain." I say as another contraction hits me.

"How about the story of Baby Toretto?"

"I already know that story." I smile as I start to cry.

"And it's your favorite." He says to me as he sits in the chair next to the bed.

"Okay, tell me the story."

"So nine months ago, there was two people who loved each other so much that they wanted to make that love grow. So they made a wish on a star and wished for a baby."

"You're so chessey right now."

"That's what happened."

"I don't remember that."

"You probably don't remember because of after glow." He refers to the night we conceived our baby.

"Please don't make me laugh." I say trying not to laugh because of my huge stomach.

 _ **9 Months Ago**_

 _ **Dominican Republic**_

We lay on the beach together with a blanket under us with another one covering our bodies. I lay my head down on his chest and listen to his heart race from the love making we just did. Getting my memories back and being free from all our crimes, we can finally be together.

"God that was amazing." He exhales as he looks up at the sky.

"You've been holding all that in for a while weren't you?" I say as I rub his chest.

"I missed you so much." He says to me as he wraps his arms around me.

"I missed you too." I kiss his chest and lift my head up to kiss his lips.

"Mmm, I missed that too."

"You're still the same huncho huh." I say nuzzling my nose against his.

"Let, we've missed out on so many years together. I don't want to lose anymore."

"Neither do I."

"I want us to have a real life together. A home, maybe even a family of our own."

"What?"

"I know it's a alot to ask so soon and I know you said that chances may be cut in half for us but I don't care how we have them. All I care about is you being their mom and us-" I cut him off when my hand goes down to his cock and I pull the used condom off of him. I straddle him and kiss his lips feveriously. "Baby, baby wait wait wait. Is that a yes?"

"I wanted to ask but you beat me to it."

"You really want this?"

"That's all I want with you. The big house with a bunch of little racers running around and the two dogs. I want all of that with you." He smiles at me and flips me over onto my back. "Baby be careful, you're still hurt from the crash."

"I'm good. I have a surge of stamina right now." He thrusts himself into me and starts pounding inside my body. I wrap my arms and legs around him and my eyes start rolling back as he hits my g-spot repeatedly. "Make a wish on a star baby." He groans in my ear. I open my eyes and look up at the sky and see all the stars in the atmosphere as Dom keeps thrusting inside of me. I lock my eyes on a bright star and close my eyes to make my wish.

 _"Let us have a child. I know the doctors said that I may not being able to but please give us a miracle"_

I open my eyes and look up at my husband. I kiss him so hard on his lips as I cum and look him in the eyes as he gets to the finish line. I grab his back and push my face against his. "Baby look at me, look at me baby. I want you to cum for me baby." He cums hard into the body and he gripped the blanket as he did. My body falls onto the ground and he follows with me.

"Do you feel that? I think we just made a baby." He says into the side of my face.

"We just started. We don't know if the boys made it all the way in."

"We can go again." I laugh at his joke and kiss him as we held each other. He move his hand to my stomach and put my hand on top of his, basking in the glow of starting our family.

 ** _Present Day_**

"I told you I got you pregnant that night." He tells me.

"I didn't expect your boys to hit me that fast."

"That lucky star helped us out." He kisses me and he peppers me with kisses on my cheeks. The nurse came in the room carrying a tray of equipment.

"How are we doing?"

"I pushing through but I'm really considering adoption for the next one."

"Well the doctor says you're at five centimeters so you can get your epideral now."

"Thank God!" I'm so relieved to hear those words.

"Do you know what your having?" She asks as she's preparing the syringe.

"No." We both say at the same time.

"We're keeping it a surprise."

"She's keeping it a surprise."

"You really want to start a fight right now?" I bark at him.

"Is this your first?" She asks.

"Yes." We both finish our answers again.


	2. Chapter 2

Dom's P.O.V

I'm holding onto Letty's hands as they administer the epideral. She lays on her side and closed her eyes as the nurse inserted the needle. She's been such a trooper and it's only been a couple of hours. She is definetly getting more than just a necklace from me as a push gift.

"God, this sucks."

"You're doing great baby." I say as I rub a cold towel over her forehead.

"Alright. The epidural will start in a few minutes and if you need another dose, just press the button here." She handed her the tube stopper and left the room.

"I would kill for some shake shack right now."

"I promise I'll put in an order for Ubereats as soon as the baby is out."

"Double chesseburger, two large fries, and a thick vanilla shake that I can eat with a spoon."

"Your usual. Same thing from our first date." I say rubbing her shoulder.

"It's always been my favorite. I eat it so much I think the kid is gonna hate it."

"Nah, this kid is going to eat any and everything. Little bubba is already a chubby bunny."

"I know, the doctor weighed the kid and it's almost nine pounds. A pound of it is probably hair from all the heartburn I've been having."

"At least it'll get it's hair from you."

"If anything, it's have both our tempers too." She chuckles.

"If that's true then we're in trouble."

 _ **Seven Months Ago**_

I walk into the garage with the last box from the moving truck. Getting a house in LA for us is the start of a new chapter for us. I set it down and flip the switch to close the garage door as I walk back into the house. I walk into the house and see Letty in the living room sitting on the floor. She's trying to open a taped box but can't get it open.

"You need some help?"

"Yeah, my damn nails make it harder to get this tape off." She hands me the box and I find a part of the tape where I can pull it off. I open it and the folds of the box. I move the white puff stuffing to find a toy dodge charger and a pair of little navy blue sneakers.

"Letty, what is this?" I ask her.

"I think you can connect the dots." I look at them and it hit me so quickly like a train.

"Are you.."

"Yeah." She nods as her eyes start to tear up. "We're pregnant." I smile and jump off the couch and lift her in my arms, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheeks. "Dom, put me down. My morning sickness is trigger happy."

"Sorry, sorry." I set her down on her feet and my hands can't leave her stomach. I get on my knees and kiss her flat stomach. "Hi little mama, It's your daddy."

"What makes you think it's a girl?"

"Just a guess."

"Well it's fifty-fifty shot so we won't know for nine months."

"I don't care what we have. Just for it to be healthy and happy, that's all that matters."

"I love you Dom."

"I love you too." I kiss her and lift her in my arms and lay her down on the couch.

 _ **Present**_

"Hey, I was thinking about the names we picked out."

"You wanna change them?"

"No, Ava is beautiful. It's the boy name."

"You're not into Dom Jr. anymore?"

"I was thinking maybe we keep my dad's name as his middle name but change his first name?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Brian. He's going to be the godfather after all. If you don't like it we can pick something else?"

"No I like the name. Keeping it in the family is really sweet. He's your best friend."

"He's my best guy friend. He's 2nd to you though."

"Don't try to be cute with me Papa. I'm six centimeters and six hours in, you're already in parked at the doghouse right now."

"It was worth a shot." I chuckle and kiss her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Eleven Hours of Labor**_

Letty paced around the room with her IV and pole in tow. Her contractions were speeding up and was seven centimeters dilated. Dom walked into the room with a pitcher of ice chips for her to help get the baby to come out quicker.

"How you doing baby?"

"God, this fucking sucks!" She groans as she gripped the side of the bed with her free hand. He walks over to her and starts rubbing her back.

"Here, take some ice chips. It's suppose to help with the labor." He holds the cup to her mouth and pour some into her mouth. She takes a couple and crunches them in her mouth, calming her down.

"Thank you."

"It's okay baby. We're almost there."

"Keep talking to me. Just keep telling me shit to make me not think about it."

"You are going to meet our little baby soon. We're gonna go home and we're gonna watch this little baby sleep in his or her room.

"You sure your lion ain't gonna scare him?" She makes a joke about his painting skills.

"We'll paint over it if it does." He smirks and kisses his wife's forehead as he held her hands.

 _ **Four Months Ago**_

"Ouch that's hot." She yells as she cools off her tongue from the hot cinnamon bite. She's tucked in bed and

"You like it them hot."

"The rolls hot not the cinnamon burning." She laughs as she drank her hot chocolate. Her cravings have been on the sweet side lately.

"Well there goes the romantic birthday breakfast in bed." He puts down the bowl of cinnamon rolls on the tray of food he brought up.

"No baby, it's sweet. You didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to do it for my wife and the mother of my child."

"You're romantic in your own little way." She says touching his cheek. "And the baby appreciates it."

"The baby's the size of a peach."

"But it can hear what you say. All the times you talk to it, it shows how much you love him or her."

"It feels weird saying it or him or her."

"We said we wanted to be surprised and wait till the baby was born to know."

"It still feels weird."

"What if we give it a nickname like...Bubba."

"Bubba?"

"You know you're my main Bubba. This'll be Baby Bubba."

"I like Baby Bubba." He lifts her shirt and kisses her stomach, making her laugh.

"You want to feed me pancakes?" She says with her knees to her chest.

"Or I can go ahead and give your birthday present."

"What present?"

"For you and the baby."

"The baby's not due for four more months." She says as she rubs her bump through her pink tank top.

"I know but I wanted to give you both something. I know the pregnancy is taking a lot out of you and wanted to pick up the slack." He says as he puts his hand on her stomach. She's had severe morning sickness and was in the hospital for five days. Dom has stepped up since she came home. He's been a dotting husband and he waiting on her hand and foot while taking care of the house.

"That's really sweet. So what did you get us?"

"You have to come with me?" He holds out his hand to her and she takes it as she gets out of bed. She pulls her sweatpants over her bump and put on her emoji slippers. It had the sunglasses on it and stuffed to where your feet felt like it was wrapped in clouds. He walks her down the hall to the desginated room for the baby.

"It's in here?"

"Yeah. You're gonna love it." He opens the door and he walks her in with her eyes covered by his hand. She walks in slowly with a smile on her face. "Alright, one two three." He lifts his hand and she opens her eyes to a fully painted nursery. Different animals are painted on a lilac peach background. She was in awe at the design they had picked out to together that he brought to life. There were boxes set aside on the walls that include a crib, mobile, changing table and some boxes of starter diapers.

"Dom. This is amazing. How did you get this all done?"

"I've been popping in here for the last three weeks getting it all together. I haven't built anything yet cause I know you want to do that together. Do you like it?" She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She kisses him hard and he kisses her back.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"I wanted it to be just like you imagined it."

"It's beautiful. Even the little lions." She says looking at the family of lions in the corner.

"You sure they aren't scary?"

"They look cute." She kisses his cheek and kisses his lips again. "You know what would makes this morning even better?"

"Whats that?"

"Birthday sex." She smirks at him and he smirks back at her as he bites his lip

"You're the birthday girl." He lifts off her feet and into his lap, wrapping her legs around him as he took them out of the room.

 _ **Present Day**_

"We're gonna have a little lion in the house."

"Just like daddy."

"I meant more like mama." He says as he helps he back into bed. The doctor walks back into the room dressed in scrubs.

"Doc please tell me I'm at ten centimeters."

"Let's check how far along we are." She helps Letty into the stirups and checked to see how far dilated she is. " Looks like Baby Toretto is ready to come out."

"Wait, we're at ten?" Dom says in shock.

"We can take Letty into labor and delivery."

"It's time. The baby's really coming."

"You got this mama. I'm going to be right here. I promise."

"I love you." She says as she starts to cry.

"I love you too." He kisses her lips and her forehead as they start to wheel her out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Five Weeks Ago**_

"Come on Let, the photographer will be here in half an hour." He yells to her in the bathroom form their bed as he stands at the foot only wearing black jeans.

"I changed my mind. I can't do it."

"Baby what's wrong?" She opens the door and walks out in a mustard yellow bra and matching panties while wearing a silk yellow robe. He hair is curled in waves and has on natural looking make up. Her bump is out and proud shining in the sun with the shea butter lotion she rubbed on it to combat her stretch marks. She put the look together for her maternity shoot.

"I look like a lemon." She says waving her hands at her bump.

"You look beautiful." He laughs as he walked up to her and hugged her.

"It's not funny. I feel like a huge whale."

"You are not a whale. You are goddess."

"You're saying that just cause I'm your wife."

"No I'm not." He turns her around and walks her to the mirror to look at herself. He puts his hands on her huge belly and rests his head on her shoulder. "You know what I see, I see a beautiful Latin queen with such fire and passion. Her beauty is astronomical but her grit and smart mouth are her strengths."

"You make sound like a snake charmer."

"No, you are a smart, strong, sexy, and beautiful wife and mother. This little Bubba is a product of our love together." His words make her smile and she turns her head and kisses him.

"You are such a sap."

"Well this girl kind of made me soft."

"Really." She turned around to face his front. "Cause I think I can make you hard." She kisses him and they walk backwards onto the bed. He falls back onto the bed and she climbs onto his lap and kisses him as he holds her hips in his hands.

 _ **Present Day**_

"Arrrr GAHD, Get it out.!" She says as she pushes. Letty had been pushing for almost two hours and she was exhausted.

"You're doing great baby." He says as he stands next to her and holds her hand.

"You're doing great Letty. Just a couple more pushes."

"I can't, I can't do it anymore. I'm too tired." She cries.

"You're almost there Let. You gotta push."

"Come on Letty we see the head. Just a couple more pushes."

"Okay, Okay I got this." She told herself.

"You got this baby."

"Alright Letty push." The doctor told her and the next two minutes were a blur. Letty pushed with all her strength. She felt her contractions as she pushed her child out of her. She had her eyes shut when she heard that shrieking cry come out. She opened her eyes and saw a little body being put oh her chest.

"He's here. 4:54 A.M" She calls the time of birth for the nurse to record.

"It's a boy?" She says.

"We have a boy." He replies back to her and kisses her. They both cry as they look at their newborn son in their arms.

"Hi Bubba. We've been waiting to meet you." She says, kissing the top of his head.

* * *

Dom and Letty were back in their hospital suite sitting on the bed together as she held their son in her arms. He has a full head of brown hair and the softest of cheeks. Dom held his hand as Letty counted his little toes. Having a moment with just the three of them before heir family and friends arrived to visit the new baby.

"Look at him, he's so perfect."

"I can't stop looking at him and I never will." Dom says as he kisses is son's little hand.

"Eight and a half months and fourteen hours of labor. And you were so worth it kid." She whispers to her son.

"Brian Anthony Toretto."

"I told you it was gonna be a boy." She says to him. The baby boy yawns and ends up couching up a little burp from his first feeding from earlier.

"He's definetly my boy." He laughs.

"He acts and looks just like his daddy."

"I'm so proud of you." He kisses her softly. "I will never complain or talk back at you ever again."

"I love how you realize this after I push nine pounds of Toretto out of my body."

"You know what I mean."

"It hurts to laugh." She smiles."Well I hope you're really proud cause I will not be doing this for a long while."

"With this little man, we're gonna have our hands full for a while. I can't believe he's here."

"I know. Welcome to the world Baby Toretto."


End file.
